The End Is Only The Beginning
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: The Teen Titans are gone and no one has seen or heard from them in over 10 years or come to think of it...the villians either. In this time Slade and his bots have taken over and managed to rule with an iron fist. All hope was lost. But what if there are still a few heroes left who will take a stand against Slade and his army and save the Titans? Accepting OC's (PM ONLY)


"IT'S MY TURN, CHROME DOME!"

"NO, IT'S MY GAME CONSOLE SO I CAN PLAY IT AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

Once again the bickering of the two caused the rest of the Titans to emerge from the comfort of their rooms.

"Friends, must we always go through this ritual of hate over a shiny box and plastic toy?" Starfire begged once again having to be the peacemaker of the five.

_"Seems they never grow up...do they Starfire?" _Suddenly the house went dark.

"What was that?" Raven's dead voice asked.. even though they all knew the answer.

"Slade." Robin hissed pulling out his bo-staff. An eerie light filled the room as the colossal TV flickered and flashed. A faint face came into focus but even without the focus they could instantly recognize the ash black and burnt orange mask.

"What is it you want?!" Robin demanded.

"Oh I thought I'd simply repay you the favor of helping me regain my flesh and blood by warning you."

"Warning us of what?" Beast Boy croaked.

"That you're all about to die." The screen cut off and they were left in darkness.

_**BOOOMM!**_

The ground started to shake as the floor broke apart from under them.

"Everyone hold on!" But nothing could stop them from falling through the very floors they stood on, falling from floor to floor till they were at the very bottom of their home. Destroyed.

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhh!" A scream rippled throughout the house and Robin knew it all too well.

"Starfire! Cyborg I want those lights up NOW!"

"I'm already on it." In a matter of seconds the lights were on and everything appeared normal...but Starfire was still gone. No trace of her anywhere.

"Dude...where'd she go?" Beast Boy whispered before shifting into a blood hound trying to sniff out her scent.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin implored with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"I...I don't know." She replied shifting her gaze to the floor. That was all it took for Robin to immediately lose his temper.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE NEAREST TO HER HOW DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED?!" He roared gripping her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Yo, Robin chill man! It was dark and we were all distracted it's not her fault." Cyborg explained stepping between the two of them.

"Yea man. We all know you and Star had a thing but that's no reason to take it out on Rae." Beast Boy scolded crossing his arms causing Robin's cheeks to flare up.

"We didn't have a thing-we just-look we gotta find her." The gang started to make their way outside until a mysterious black figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed right on Cyborg's back. Before anyone could react the mysterious figure pulled out a black rod with a plug on the end ad jammed it right into the teen hybrid's neck. Sparks crackled and popped between the two and then the figure disappeared.

"Cy!" Beast Boy yelled shifting into a gorilla to help him up onto the pile of rubble that used to be their kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Robin yelled now even more furious.

"I...I won't be able to help you much longer...my power...is draining." Cyborg drawled struggling to keep his eyes open.

"NO! C'mon Cy stay with us. Robin, isn't there another power source or something?"

"No..." The lights started to flicker again.

"Get close. Whatever this is we won't let it get the best of us." They all huddled together, ready to fight and then the lights shut off again. This time they managed to fight back but still couldn't stop whatever it was from taking Cyborg just like it did the Tamaranean princess.

* * *

"Oomph!"

"Hey! What are you-aaahhh!" The lights flashed back on. Cyborg was gone and the rest of the Titans were left helpless on the floor.

"Do..do you think that it's the same thing that took Starfire?" Raven asked.

"It has to be," Robin replied picking himself up off the floor, "And next time we _will _be ready." He pulled out some round disks from his belt and placed them all around the "floor".

"Uhh...what are those?" Raven asked inquisitively raising an eyebrow.

"These are shock sensors. Once activated they will electrocute anything and anyone closest to them knocking them instantly unconscious contact or no contact."

"And you really think this will work?" Beast Boy asked.

"It has to." Once again the lights started to flicker. Robin grabbed hold of his staff, crouched down, eyes narrowed and alert, Beast Boy transformed into a velociraptor standing tall, Raven sat cross legged in her usual meditating form eyes closed and hands glowing. There was a slight ruffling and movement which broke everyone's focus and once the lights shut off that was the end. Robin and Beast Boy could hear scuffling and the sound of a fight coming from where Raven was. Going against his better judgement he pressed the activator setting off the shock sensors. An eerie silence fell over them then...

_**ZZZZ-ZZZZ!**_

"AAAAAAHHNNNG!"

"Raven! Damnit, Robin, turn it off turn it off!" The lights turned back on and they turned to see Raven unconscious flung over the shoulder of the intruder and kidnapper about to make an exit.

"Stop!" Robin lunged forward bo-staff in hand and swung at their back, hitting a bulls-eye. Beast Boy took action changing into a kangaroo and catching Raven in his pouch just before her body could make contact with the floor.

"Who are you!" Robin yelled lunging at the intruder again, this time with his fists. He threw a right punch, then a left, a kick aimed at the ribs and all attempts failed. The two went at it attack after attack was dodged and neither of them were landing many hits. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and pounced on the mystery persons back clawing and biting with all he had. It seemed to be working until they pulled out a laser gun and shot Robin in the back.

"Robin!" Beast Boy's distraction was the perfect opportunity for the kidnapper to throw him off and shoot him in the knee.

"Arrggh! Who are you?" He wheezed. The figure loomed over him with a twisted smile.

"You really don't remember me?" Beast Boy's eyes widened as the mask came off revealing long, platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes that used to sparkle and hold so much passion and goodness. Now they were rimmed in red and held only evil and darkness.

"Terra?"

* * *

**OK, soo that was it for the first chapter! I hope you guy's liked it and that I did the Titans' justice. The form and everything is on my profile you HAVE to review by the way before you submit and please don't just say 'I'm going to send in an OC' I would like some real feedback. **

**Happy submitting and my OC will be revealed in the next chapter :)**


End file.
